


‘Tis The Season

by LawtonKirsty



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: Breakup, Christmas, Emotional, Family, Heartbreak, Lesbian Relationship, New Year, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawtonKirsty/pseuds/LawtonKirsty
Summary: It all starts at ChristmasIt’s Christmas break and the Saltzman Family take their annually trip to the Ski Resort.Unaware that another family is there as well. ‘‘Tis the season for romance or will there be more heartbreak over the festive season.





	1. ‘‘Tis the Season

It was the most magical time of the year. Christmas break was the favourite for the Saltzman twins because at this time of the year is when they take their annually family skiing trip. It’s a chance for them to hang out as a family and not have the stress of Alaric worrying about the school or Caroline going on long recruitment trips, it was a chance to be a family just the four of them.

As they got closer to the ski resort Josie was looking out of the car window at the mountains covered in snow all she can think about the whole way there was that this time last year she was spending it with Penelope.

 

**

“P hurry up we need to leave now otherwise we will be spending Christmas break with my parents!” Josie shouting at the door to Penelope’s dorm.

“JoJo we have plenty of time the bus doesn’t leave for another ten minutes.” Penelope was looking for Josies Christmas present that had fallen under her bed.

“No it leaves in two minutes if we miss it we will have to spend it with Lizzie as well” Josie shouted knowing that it would make Penelope move faster if she mentioned Lizzie. It hurt her that her girlfriend and sister couldn’t get alone but she didn’t care at that point cause Lizzie wasn’t going on the annually ski trip this year cause she had broken her leg playing football so her parents are staying at the school with her. Josie was surprised that her mum and dad had organised the ski trip for the remaining students that are left at the school but she was more amazed that she could go and spend it with her best friends and her girlfriend.

Just has she finished her thought Penelope’s door swung open revealing her girlfriend in her winter clothes, even with the extra clothing she still thought that she was the most beautiful woman alive.

“Like hell am I staying here with that witch sister of yours” Penelope said with a frown.

As there were walking down the halls of the school Penelope reached out to take Josies bags from her. She was always the caring type but to other people Penelope Park was the bitchest witch they knew.

Had there got to the bus Penelope put hers and Josies bags away and Josie went to go meet up with her friends Hope Mikaelson, M.G, Landon Kirby and Rafeal Waithe. With all the greetings done the student got on the bus it was a long drive but there were finally there.

**

As Josie was brought back from her daydream by Lizzie screaming with excitement has she could see the resort all Josie could feel was heart ache.

“Okay girls why don’t you go and check us in and me and your mother will get the bags out.” Alaric said has he opened the door for the twins to get out.

Lizzie ran into the resort but Josie was hesitant because it was starting to bring back all the memories of last Christmas. As she walked into the resort she felt a hand on her shoulders, she turned round to see her mother smiling at her.

“You okay hunny you were quiet the whole way down here.” Caroline was worried about her daughter but she didn’t want to intervene she know that Josie will tell her when she was ready.

Josie smiled back at her mother “I’m okay just tired.” She hated lying to Caroline but she wasn’t ready for her to know that being here made her think about all the first her and penelope had last year.

Has Josie, Caroline and Alaric walked to the reception of the resort Lizzie came running back with the room keys. Josie was happy that she had her own room whilst here, she loved sharing with Lizzie but she took up too much room so Josie wanted her own space.

As the Stalzman family went to their rooms another family checked in. 

Penelope Park hated family trips especially when she has to share the family holiday with her cousin Jed. All Penelope could think about was her time with Josie here.

**

Penelope hated not being in the same room as Josie, she sat on her bed whilst her roommate was sorting her things out and talking about something but Penelope wasn’t really listening. The teachers told the students that they will be sharing with there roommates in the resort and because Lizzie wasn’t there Josie shared with Hope. Penelope got up from her bed and went to their room, she knocked on the door to be greeted by Hope.

“Hey come in she’s just in the bathroom.” Hope smiled at Penelope and point toward the bathroom.  
“Thanks” Penelope said whilst sitting down in Josies bed.

“I’m going to head out I’ll catch up with you two later.” Hope said whist getting her things and heading out the door.

Two minutes later Josie emerged from the bathroom only in a towel. She was surprised to see Penelope sat on her bed and turned around quickly whilst still trying to cover herself. There has been only dating for five months but neither of them were ready for the next step not just yet but whilst Josie was just stood there in a towel Penelope was shocked all she wanted at that moment was her girlfriend.

“I...I...Sorry Hope let me in and then she went to catch the others.” Penelope said turning around to give her girlfriend some space.

“It’s okay just you surprised me didn’t realise you’d be here so soon.” Josie said trying to get dressed as penelope turned around.

It wasn’t the first time this had happened either of them had walked in at the wrong moment but even though they had spoken about having sex there were just waiting for the right time.

**  
Penelope was brought back by her cousin poking her.

“What!!” Penelope said snapping at her cousin

“Was wondering if you wanted to hit the slopes the snow looks fresh and I know you need to keep your mind off of things.” Jed said with a worried look on his face he had heard about the great Josie Saltzman from Penelope when there were dating but after there broke up Jed saw how it had effected his cousin and he hated seeing her like that even though he had never met Josie he knew from what she had told him that she was special to Penelope.

As the Park cousins were snowboarding down the slopes Jed was getting hungry he tried to get his cousin to join him for some food but Penelope wasn’t ready she just need some time by herself snowboarding.

As he went into the food hall he was bumped by someone has he turns round to yell at him he stopped himself, he was looking at the most beautiful person he’d seen. 

Lizzie and Josie went there sepreate ways after there unpack Josie wanted a quiet day in her room whilst Lizzie wanted to check out the hotties on the slopes. Lizzie made her way to the food hall as she was walking towards to windows looking out to the slopes someone bumped into her she turned round to meet the eyes of a god.

“I’m so sorry I’m such a dick I didn’t see you there, did I hurt you” Jed asked checking her over for any marks.

All Lizzie could do was just stare at him.

Soon after what seemed that forever Lizzie finally composed herself and said “I’m fine no bruising here. I’m sorry I didn’t see where I was walking I’m such a dork” 

There both laughed 

It had been about two hours since Josie and Lizzie split up to do there own things Josie was enjoying the peace but all she could think about was her, how could she still be thinking about the heartbreaker Penelope Park. The school year had been hard since there broke up all she could think about was if there could ever make up and just be friends or even get back together.


	2. You never know who’s on the slopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie sees someone who might destroy her Christmas.
> 
> Can she keep them away from Josie.

Josie was to caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t realise that Lizzie had entered her room. When she spun around she saw Lizzie jumping around the room.

“Oh My God Jo, you will not believe me but I’ve met the love of my life.” Lizzie said pulling Josie up from the bed to jump with her.

Josie looked tat Lizzie and said “you’ve only been out for an hour how could you of met someone.”

Lizzie looked a little bit upset by Josies comment but she let it slide and continued with tell her how she met Jed and what there have been doing for the past hour.

Back on the slopes Jed met up with his cousin.

“Yo Pen guess what.” 

“What” Penelope said with a questionable look on her face.

“I met someone she is funny, beautiful, smart and way out of my league.”

Penelope was happy for her cousin that meant he wasn’t annoying her the whole vacation but she was a little jealous that Jed had found a girl whilst on Christmas break.

It had been two days since Lizzie and Jed met and they were always together.

Jed was hanging out with Penelope when he saw Lizzie on the slopes.

“Hey Lizzie come and meet my cousin” he called over you her

As she skied over to them Lizzie noticed Penelope snowboard towards them.

“What the hell are you doing here, stalking my sister now are you.” Lizzie spat angry at Penelope.

Penelope looked at her and started laughing she looked at her cousin and said “This is the girl you’ve been hanging out with, you know she’s a psycho right. I thought you had better taste cuz” 

Lizzie stood there in shock and looked at Jed and Penelope “WAIT!!! Your cousins.” She was shocked. She stormed off.

Jed was confused on what just happened and looked to his cousin for reassurance.

“That is my exes twin sister and me and her hate each other.” There was no expression on her face as she said that. Jed looked at her with pure shocked, he had heard all of these stories about Lizzie and Penelope but now seeing it for really he was starting to see why there don't like each other. 

 

Once Lizzie stormed off she went to go and find Josie but then she stopped she didn’t want to see her sister upset and ruin her Christmas by telling her that the devil was at the same resort has they were. Lizzie went to Josies room to see her. She opened the door slowly to make sure she didn’t seem like she was keeping something from her twin.

“Hey, why are you here shouldn’t you be with snowboarder guy.” Josie said smirking at her twin sister. Josie had been busy on the slopes for the pasted two days just trying not keep her mind clear from the memories.

**

Josie stopped once she got down to the end of the slope waiting for her girlfriend who was still half way down the slope. Has she waited Hope joined her with Landon. “Hey Jo you alright.” Hope said.

Josie nodded and then spun around to see her girlfriend behind her. “You took your time Park I thought you are suppose to be the fastest snowboarder alive.” Josie loved mocking her girlfriend.

“Watch it Saltzman if I didn’t get cut up I would of been down here sooner.” Penelope hip bumped Josie and there both laughed.

Hope looked at them and smiled, she loved that her friends have found each other and made each other happy.

“I’m not going to be in the room tonight Josie it’s a full moon so me and some of the other werewolves are getting out of here for safety.” Hope said with a little bit of serous in her voice.

Josie looked at her with a little bit of sadness that Hope wouldn’t be at the resort on Christmas Eve but she know the risks if she did.

Later that night Josie was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find Penelope stood there with a very short night dress on and a robe that barely covered her. “And what do I owe the pleasure of my sexy girlfriend paying me a visit.” Josie said trying to flirt with her.

“A little birds told me that you would be all alone tonight so I thought you might like company.” Penelope spoke has she walked into Josies hotel room. There was tension in the air but neither of them could tell what it was. Penelope turned around to look at Josie.

“I would love for you to keep me company tonight.” Josie said with excitement in her voice. She couldn’t help but stare at her girlfriend still reeling from how sexy Penelope looked in her sleep ware. “Good cause all I wanted to do was kiss you.” Penelope said pulling Josie in towards her. She had her hands on Josies waist whilst deepening the kiss.

Once there were struggling to breath both of them pulled away only for Josie to led Penelope to her bed. Penelope stared at her girlfriend for a minute all she wanted to do was push her on the bed and have her way with her but she knew that Josie might not be ready just yet.

Josie sat Penelope down on the bed and said “I’m ready I want to do it tonight.” Penelope was shocked she didn’t think that Josie was ready for that kind of commitment just yet.

“Are you sure?” Penelope asked with a questioning look “This is a big commitment and if your not ready I will wait until you are.” Josie loved how Penelope always worried about her and made sure Josie was ready for anything that was a first.

“I’m sure Penelope, I love you so much that there is no one else I’d rather have my first time with, it so sweet that you are worried but I wasn’t this if you are ready as well.” Josie looked into Penelope’s eyes has she pulled in closer then there both lent backwards onto the bed.

**  
Lizzie looked at her sister and tried to act normal that she didn’t just see the she devil with the guy she likes.

“Ya I was but we both said that we wanted to spend at least a day with our families, you know so it looks like we are enjoying there company.” Lizzie smiled. She hated keeping secrets from her sister but she knew that this secret had to stay with her or Josie would be heartbroken again.

“Come on its Christmas Eve let’s find our parents and go shopping, I hear there some really cute little shops around here.” Lizzie said pulling her twin towards the door. All see had to do was make sure Josie doesn’t see Penelope for the rest of the trip and she would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully can post the Christmas Eve chapter tomorrow ready for you guys to read.


	3. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything happens under the mistletoe!!

After a long day of shopping Josie finally entered her hotel room arms full of bags with outfits that Lizzie choose from her. She was grateful for her sister but she knew that Lizzie was hiding something she was always looking over her shoulder today like she was looking for something or someone.

Josie put all the bags down on the floor when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find her mother standing outside, Josie moved out of the way to let Caroline in. 

“I have just heard that there is a party happening tonight for Christmas Eve and I would like you and Lizzie to come with your father and me.” She looked at her daughters face, she noticed that Josie didn't look to pleased with what she just said. “What’s the matter sweetie you’ve been hiding away the whole trip and I’ve never seen you look this upset. 

Josie looked at her “I’ve been on the slopes, and I’m fine just tired that’s all.” Josie didn’t want to tell her mum that she was thinking about this time last year when her and Penelope first spent the night together. “What should I wear to the party tonight then cause the outfits Lizzie chose for me are not really my taste.” Josie changed the subject to something she knew her mother would go straight to, clothes. 

Caroline looked at Joise and knew what she was doing she knew something is up but she thought it would be best for tonight’s trip to not push her daughter too far and wait until she was ready to open up. “I think you should wear the red dress that you like so much” Caroline loved spending time with her daughters helping them chose clothes with them.

Josie picked out the red dress and smiled at Caroline “I think it’s perfect mum.” They hugged each other and Caroline left Josie to get ready.

As Joise entered the hall where the party is She spots Lizzie standing next to her parents. Lizzie looked nervous and Joise noticed it as soon as she stood next to her. “Lizzie you’ve been acting strange all day what’s up something is wrong.” She said with a worried look at her twin.

Lizzie looked at her sister and tried to speak but then she saw Penelope and Jed from across the room. “Hey let’s go and get some drinks” before Josie could say anything Lizzie pulled her towards the bar.

Penelope looked around the room to see if she could see Lizzie cause she knew that Josie wouldn’t be too far away. As she looked for her Jed walked up to her and said “Looking for anyone special Cuz.” He had a massive smile across his face. She looked at him in surprise and said “No just checking out the selection in here, I might go outside for some fresh air.” She turned away from her cousin and walked out side near the warm fire overlooking the well lit slopes.

Josie was getting annoyed with her sister she knew something was up with her and was hurt that Lizzie wasn’t telling her. Josie had to tell Lizzie everything when she noticed something wrong with her. 

“I’m going outside for some fresh air Liz I’ll be back in a minute.” She noticed that Lizzie wasn’t paying attention to her so she turned away from her and walked outside.

As Josie walked outside she noticed that she wasn’t alone someone else had the same idea as her. As she walked closer to the fire she noticed the figure that was standing in front of her. “What the hell are you doing here Penelope are you following me or something.” She said with angry in her voice, she was using this holiday to try and keep her mind off of Penelope Park even though it was failing because she was thinking about her all the time.

Penelope turned to face Josie with surprise “What, No I’m here with my family for Christmas. What are you doing here you said that you were staying at the school for Christmas.” Josie crossed her arms whilst looking at her ex girlfriend. “There was a change of plans Lizzie wanted to get away from the school too many bad memories.” Josie hated saying that not all the memories were bad, if she had to be truthful there were more good memories then bad.

All Josie and Penelope could do was look at each other what seemed like hours Penelope finally spoke “So we are both at the same place when everything started for us.” She was nervous she hadn’t stopped thinking about Josie since there broke up it destroyed her the day she broken Josies heart but she had to do what she had to do.

Just as Josie was going to say something they were interrupted. “Hey cuz you’ve been out here for ages.” Jed’s voice echoed and both of the girls turned to him.

He looked shocked “sorry didn’t realise you weren’t alone, Hi I’m Jed, Penelope’s cousin.” Joise shook Jed’s hand and then looked at Penelope “You was not wrong about you being here with your family.” Josie smiled at her whilst she was speaking.

Penelope smiled back and then turned to her cousin “Jed this is Josie my ex girlfriend” Jed was even more shocked now and looked at each of the girls. “Oh wow I’ve heard so much about you Joise, it’s nice to put a face to the woman that P here has talked so much about.” All Jed could feel was his cousins death stare. Joise stood there laughing at them “I hope it was all good things she was telling you.” “It was” Penelope piped up so that Jed couldn’t saying anything else to embarrass her.

Jed could feel like there were in the middle of something when he interrupted. “I’ll be going back in and leaving you two to finish up what ever you guys were talking about before I rudely interrupted, it was nice to final meet you Josie.” Jed shock her hand again and walked off giving his cousin a thumbs up behind Josies back.

“I’m sorry about him he acts like the annoying big brother around me.” Penelope said whilst smiling about her cousin.

“It’s okay he is nice. So.. you talked about me to him.” Joise was intrigued by what Penelope might of said about her to him. Penelope looked at Josie with a smile across her face and laughed “ when we first got together I couldn’t stop talking about you to him, I think after a while he got fed up because every time he called me I had something new to say.” She smiled at the thought of the long conversations with Jed about Joise and how much in love she was with her.

Josie smiled at the things she was saying this was the Penelope Park that she fell in love with not the one she’s know since there break up.

Back inside the hall Jed was walking towards his family when Lizzie bumped into him.

“Jed” She was shocked to see him. He smiled at her “Hi Lizzie you seem to have lost someone” he said noticing that she was looking around. “If it’s my cousin don’t worry she’s outside.” He said walking away from her “with your sister” he hated that he was being petty but Penelope was his baby cousin and he’d do anything to make her happy.

Lizzie was horrified she didn’t want Josie to find out she started to panic and running towards the lifts to go to her room.

Back out side Penelope and Joise were standing having a normal conversation. “So have you been on the slopes at all I know you used to hate being on them for long period of time” Penelope said mocking Josie. “And I remember having to drag you off them as well” Josie said laughing with her ex.

“I miss this, you and me laughing and joking with each other.” Penelope regretted how she treated Josie back at school but she was doing it mainly for Lizzie not Joise. “I know it’s nice that we can be like this.” Joise was happy for the first time this trip and she didn’t know if it was for Penelope being there or something else. “I was worried that when Lizzie told you that I was here you would try and avoid me” Penelope said as she felt her heart sink.

“What Lizzie knew you were here.” Joise was confused now she knows why Lizzie was looking over her shoulder all day. “Ya how do you think she found out. Jed was the guy she was all over.” She said laughing at the thought of when Lizzie discovering Penelope and Jed were related. 

All Josie felt was anger towards her sister how could Lizzie not tell her about this she of all people knew how hard it was for Joise the last couple on months after the break up.

Penelope started feeling cold “should we go in, I can walk you to your room if that’s okay.” Joise smiled at the thought “I would like that.” She couldn’t believe she agreed to it but before she could saying anything else there were entering the lift.

As there were exiting the lift of Josies floor there looked up and found mistletoe on the ceiling Penelope and Joise looked at each other and neither one of them noticed that there were leaning toward each other before there lips were pressed on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys hope your enjoying the story so far.


	4. A Morning To Remember!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joise makes a decision that might help her make her mind up about her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for not posting for a while. I know this chapter is short but I promise you I will make it up in the next chapter. Thank you so much for the Kudos and waiting for me to upload.

What felt like years Penelope and Josie were still kissing. The first to pull away was Penelope she looked at Joise with one hand still on her cheek and the other on her hip, all they could do was stare at each other.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean for it too happen.” Penelope said pulling away for Josie.

Josie felt her heart break she has spent the last couple of months trying to forget Penelope and how she broke her heart but standing there in front of her having just kissed her lips that she once worship. All Josie could think about was spending the rest of the evening with her, she knew that it was a bad idea and that I would end in disaster but she didn’t care.

Josie extended her hand and pulled Penelope towards her room she didn’t say anything to the dark haired girl all she wanted was one thing and that was to spend the night with her, everything else could wait. As there were inside her room Josie shut the door and stood there looking into Penelope’s eyes. Her hands were cupping her face all she could think about in that moment was how beautiful her ex looked.

Penelope was shocked but didn’t want to ruin what was just about to happen. She pushed Josie up against the door and started kissing her lips. She found her hand roaming all over Josies body. The next thing Penelope remembered was waking up in Josies bed the next morning. She turned over and saw Josie still asleep. All Penelope could think of was what happened the night before and how all the pent up aggression that they both had was turned into passionate sex. 

As Penelope got up to get dressed she saw the other girl turn over. Once Joise realised she wasn’t there she sat up trying to wipe the sleep away from her eyes.

“Morning sleeping beauty” Penelope said with a smirk on her face.

Joise looked at her ex and smiled “Are you making a dash for it whilst I was asleep.” 

All Penelope could do was look at the brunette and smiled she walked other and sat next to Josie on the bed. 

“Merry Christmas Princess and I would never leave you before you wake up.” She looked at Joise and felt the love boil over and cupped the her cheeks and kissed her intensely.

Once they pulled away both girls had a massive smile on their faces. “I should get going though before your parents or even worst Lizzie interrupts us.” Joise had a sad look on her face all she wanted to do was spend Christmas with her even though she didn’t know if they were back together or not. All she thought was that this was a bit of fun for Penelope but has much as she hates to admit cause of the months of heart break and crying she wanted Penelope back.

“Can I see you later” Joise asked as she held her breathe.

All Penelope could do was smile. “Of course there isn’t anything else I would rather do then spent some of today with you.”

With one last kiss she said goodbye and walked out of the witches room. Josie had a massive smile on her face as she flopped back on the bed and let out a little squeal.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Fanfic if you guys like it I’ll try and do some more.


End file.
